fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mix-Bot
|-|Summary= Summary Mix-Bot is the nickname given to the dreamer's nameless character, a sentient enormous mecha A.I in the Dreamverse. The namesake is thanks to its offensive-defensive nature, contrasted to Tank-Bot's and other contestants. In a clean, ascendant high-rise wall-less blank platform with various obstacles of the same tonality and held by several thick, metal-like pillars, Mix-Bot makes his way into what appears to be an amalgamation of a team deathmatch tournament, alongside his fellow partner Tank-Bot, a machination similar to himself; seemingly, everyone is fond of an unknown prize and ultimatum upon the victorious team or individual clearing out the waves of opposing competitors. The grand machine neutralizes every opponent he sees in his way with honor, but ultimately falling in defeat to assure Tank-Bot's victory and relationship. He took out a threatening opponent with himself, jumping from the sky-scraping platform. Backstory Unfortunately, Mix-Bot does not give much information nor details about a possible past for evident reasons, although thanks to his futuristic sci-fi surroundings, his own composition, a lack of pilot, and a surreal tournament of sorts, it could be assumed Mix-Bot and similar entities were made to fulfill the specific task of entertainment and confrontations; however, Mix-Bot and other mechas seem to display human emotion and/or actions, a strange combination between. Personality Mix-Bot comes as an easygoing, open-minded, straightforward and honorable machination. Albeit heavily focused on what he'll do next, he loudly declares with confidence over and over of how he'll success with his teammate in his way to victory, encouraging the fellow party member even if their mindsets contrastingly collide to each other. Surprisingly, Mix-Bot had an strikingly kind, honorable and altruistic behavior clouding what appears to be fake selfishness in his encounters, reaching the point of self-sacrifice in a tight situation between the protagonist couple, all merely for the assurance of Tank-Bot's success and well-being. Mix-Bot displayed these virtues to their fullest once he honorably fought through the pure, white battlegrounds, refusing to use or battle with the unfair advantage he was aware of: his sword. One he had constantly in his back, the colossal item would've most likely led to the triumph of him and his companion thanks to the lack of these in other opponents, yet the machination held back the object for the entirety of the small sleeping interlude and rather combat with his own bare hands or skill. Even if it meant an increasingly detrimental chance of his loss, Mix-Bot preferred that to derailing the path of integrity that he had already set in, a quite clear and evident one. Still, in the way of his defeat Mix-Bot did not feel anger, nor frustration, rather an empathy towards Tank-Bot and the rest of the competitors upon his own downfall; he'd be 'happy' if these were, revealing that he didn't make the journey for the undiscovered prize, but for the fun enjoyment of others and himself. Mix-Bot went to the point of enacting the 'reset button' within his own being, just simply see Tank-Bot and the remaining participants battling fiercely, revering their acts and actions, especially of the latter who fought in his side and faced the same hardships as his himself. Appearance As briefly and previously mentioned, Mix-Bot is a humanoid machination reminding of those classified as 'mecha', of immense features and size. Having a more 'human' shape than Tank-Bot or the rest of the participating individuals, Mix-Bot highlights itself through in the rest of the cast. Mix-Bot has a white and light-blue color scheme spread through his own weapons and metallic hull, which is the same one Tank-Bot carries, possibly to emphasize the different team the two are in contrasting to the rest. Just like his teammate, he has a translucent, galvanizing large shield, albeit more of a smaller and less-effective one placed in his left arm, having the a diamond-like shape and the enough size to protect his upper belongings and head. Coupled with that, Mix-Bot wields a sword of similar features that although he refuses to wield, is immensely energetic. The blade's thick and hollow, being more of a 'frame' type of construction and having electric-type of occurrences inside it, probably to indicate its powerful constitution. It has a cross-guard and a grip similar to a common longsword, though a bit small relative to the rest of edge's size. |-|Statistics= Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A, higher through The Sword - w/ The Sword= *Durability Negation (The Sword displayed signs of slicing through any physical material with ease, including the battlefields themselves, which were unable to get harmed through regular means by other bots) **Limited Power Nullification (Broke through Guards similar to that of Tank-Bot's) *Can infuse, project, or enhance energy into other techniques and/or display these *Can use "galvanizing" attacks }} Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Mix-Bot is capable of easily handling and neutralizing opponents of similar leagues to his own. Should be comparable to his own durability, which is this strong), higher through The Sword (The Sword allegedly gives a 'boost' to its wielder, reason Mix-Bot refused to use on his way through the tournament) Speed: At least Superhuman movement speed (Mix-Bot is able to take huge leaps in a moment, and he can outspeed with extreme ease car-like objects presumably going at these velocities), likely higher combat and reaction speeds (Is seemingly able to react a laser-like projections, as well of those akin to tangible bullets, albeit this is too vague to be properly considered) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Ragdolled and threw car-based machinations to the sky, ultimately falling to the pit with little to no effort. Can support his own weight at an extent) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Pummeled and broke down to pieces car-based machines, as well as mechanical humanoids comparably to his own) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Geared up his way to the 'endgame' of the tournament with few trauma, and can sustain large amounts of punishment from other robots and car-like machinations, even without the need of the Blue Guard. Sacrificed and disqualified himself by jumping outside the high-rise platform with an attacker, all to save Tank-Bot from being damaged; needless to say, he survived unscathed), higher through the Blue Guard (While his Blue Guard isn't as strong as Tank-Bot's thanks to his mixed nature, it's still capable of 'absorbing' large amounts of trauma not even his own hull can support). Reset Button can make him hard to kill. Stamina: Mix-Bot vigorously fought through the long-lasting tournament till his eventual downfall, receiving lots of trauma of all sorts yet he remained standing. Even if he was technically heavily wounded, Mix-Bot persisted as he was 'enjoying' the fierce battles he way in, likely this mere sentiment overcoming that of tiredness or pain. It's likely, too, that Mix-Bot merely is good at his job, thus has received a nigh-unlimited supply of endurance just like how the rest of the bots presumably had. Range: Extended Melee Range, higher through The Sword, Tens of Meters w/ projections. Standard Equipment: *'The Sword' - The Sword is the (rather un-creative) namesake given to a colossal nameless sword appearing as one of Mix-Bot's signature weapons, yet one he refused to wield or touch for the remaining tournament. It has 'purging' qualities no other weapons posses, such as being able to break through the strongest of the Guards and cleave away presumably 'invulnerable' constructions such as that of the tournament's floor. As side features, it posseses energy and electricity-related properties Mix-Bot can easily cast or use. *'The Reset Button' - The Reset Button is the nickname given to a red, square-like button embedded into one of the many sustaining pillars located at the bottom of the high-rise battlegrounds. Presumably, its function is to warp away contenders to become 'audience' and claim their defeat, but it was snatched by Mix-Bot once he claimed his. It has the ability to 'rewind' back damage to one's earliest previous healthy state and the already mentioned upon being pressed. Note: Reversing damage is (usually) not combat applicable without a case of self-BFR to an unknown location. Intelligence: While Tank-Bot primarily did the 'thinking' processes for each of their encounters, Mix-Bot's effort should be not disregarded, less in his fighting prowess. Mix-Bot was, essentially, Tank-Bot's battling buddy, due to his insane close-combat skills and ability to easily shred smaller opponents, a capability most bots would find rather detrimental thanks to their size. Even without drawing the hidden sword he had because of honor-related reasons, Mix-Bot was still capable of gearing up to the top and could've won if it wasn't for protecting Tank-Bot's well being. That's until he started merely pummeling opponents in a random flurry of punches, seeing that worked more effectively rather than intrinsic, complex techniques quite situational to the moment; nevertheless, Mix-Bot is still quite wise, although those thoughts are sometimes interrupted thanks to this 'honor' ideals and/or code. Weaknesses: *Mix-Bot is way too honorable, to the point he'll refuse to draw a winning point that'd be his sword, shown when he lost the competition thanks to that futile reason, all for the sake of "fairness" and "balance". Mix-Bot will refuse using anything that classifies under that or he sees as 'illegal'. *Mix-Bot is, as his name suggests, 'mixed', and does not have a certain offensive or defensive alignment. While this may be, indeed, quite useful for versatility's sake, he does not stands out in either of those points as an individual like Tank-Bot would do as a trade-off, at least not without The Sword. *Mix-Bot sometimes can display selflessness, shown when he spared an opponent just to have more 'fun' and for its right, healthy status. In a more extreme manner, he took a target out with his demise to protect Tank-Bot, albeit the latter could have perfectly been able to protect itself. **This can often lead to the archetype of being "too right" or "too kind", leading to being a slave of one's naive ideals. |-| Powers and Abilities= Skills *'CQC Master' - Mix-Bot is highly adept at fighting in close-quarters, perhaps even at the same degree to his unparalleled swordsmanship. He's particularly proficient at, surprisingly, dealing with smaller opponents, having plethora of intrinsic techniques to chose from his arsenal simply to bully these ones, yet pummeling works just fine in most cases. *'Swordsmanship' - While Mix-Bot didn't directly display this until the conclusion of his encounters, he's quite an expert regarding the use of his signature sword and trump card. Though he can't really apply his characterizing expertise of brawling against tinier opponents as he's able with bare hands, it's still highly effective against enemies of his own size or similar. Just like his close-combat abilities, he has an inconceivable range of stances and attacks to choose from, albeit these being mostly situational contrasted to the previous. Capabilities Blue Guard Blue Guard is the label given to the nameless forcefield-esque projection both Mix-Bot and Tank-Bot manifested upon their arrival to the tournament. It serves as Mix-Bot's protection exhibited as an extended diamond-shaped translucent, light-blue resilient force-field placed in his left arm, thus its name. While it's been confirmed it is not as strong as Tank-Bot's thanks to his 'mixed' nature, it does still prove quite useful to prevent him from his demise. It has similar features of the former's. *'Absorption' - Absorption is one of the two characteristics displayed on Mix-Bot's Blue Guard. It is an inferior form of Tank Bot's manifestation of this, Immunity, yet it did prove effective in the battlefield he was once in. Mix-Bot's Blue Guard is capable of, as it name suggests 'absorbing' any physical or 'energetic' damage far beyond the wielder's own hull is capable of sustaining. That's, however, until it reaches its "breaking point", a certain moment where the absorption does no longer works due to 'stacking' too much damage. There's a way of countering this, and it is through Mix-Bot's secondary feature, Release. Once the force-field reaches this state, it behaves just as a regular solid would do, being nothing more than a regular shield. *'Release' - Release is the second of the two characteristics displayed on Mix-Bot's Blue Guard. While it does not directly serve as a technique for defensive or offensive uses, it does work as a way to, as it name suggests, 'release' stacked-up damage within what Absorption is capable of handling. It has the characteristic that, after it has 'stacked' a certain amount of damage, it can do prove its utility on the attacking, even defending side; it can liberate an energetic "shockwave" that gets stronger the more 'damage' it has been built in. Purging Purging, or Purge, are the labels given to the unknown capabilities respective of Mix-Bot's signature tool, The Sword, an object bound and primary to himself. It, as the name suggests, 'purges' capabilities loosely related to the energy-esque, slashing through these as if it were mere butter. Although it is a certainly powerful property, perhaps even 'overpowered', it is the same reason why Mix-Bot refuses to use it, even if it means his defeat; he'll prefer that over defying his own ideals. *'Negation' - Negation refers to one of the two characteristics displayed in Mix-Bot's weapon, The Sword. The name's been given thanks to being able to 'nullify' through energy-related sources, in spite of their properties or mightiness. The only exception to this would be the true fields called as 'Guards', special protections that only a rank such as Tank Bot's would be able to halt his blade completely. *'Expunge' - Expunge refers to the second of the two characteristics featured in Mix-Bot's blade, The Sword. The odd namesake's been given as a result of being able to easily severing material objects regardless of their toughness or attributes, shown as he could briefly cleave through the battlegrounds, even if declared as physically 'invulnerable'. It goes hand-to-hand with his previous ability, Negation, which allows the bypass of the immaterial substance that is energy, a branch this own ability does not cover. Abilities *'Robotic Endurance' - Mix-Bot, just like Tank-Bot, has displayed a gigantic amount of stamina and resilience in his way to win in the competition. Maybe it involves the fact that they're machines, or something related to their circuits and/or energy powering, but Mix-Bot himself is able to withstand large amounts of damage and keep battling non-stop over time, as it is likely the job he was designed for. *'Magnitude' - Compared to the rest of the opposing cast but Tank-Bot, Mix-Bot is exaggeratedly large. His mere size reaches an approximation of 20 meters or more, being able to crush car-sized bots who're the size of his own feet. This grants him a vision-related and physical advantages over the antagonistic competitors, a few and his own companion being the only ones to be comparable to himself. While one would expect that, thanks to his gigantic dimensions, he would suffer disadvantage against smaller opponents, that'd be backed-up by his unexpected skill of dealing with these. Techniques - w/ The Sword = Just as he is a great close-quarters fighters, he's a certainly an adept, versatile swordsman. Mix-Bot uses these techniques with his signature weapon, The Sword. It carries a particular a variety of attacks beyond the hack-and-slash mechanic. The only difference is that most of these sole executions do not work in his small-opponent fighting style, making it a bit unreliable. Note: Mix-Bot will often refuse using these due to previously mentioned reasons, consider this field only if OOC. Regular *'Swing' - Exactly what the name implies, notwithstanding the fact that every swing Mix-Bot successfully lands gets 'faster' following the next strike. *'Parry' - Using both of his large, gigantic hands, Mix-Bot grabs the sword from the cutting edge to the metallic hold, deflecting and leading to the prevention and immediate counterattack of the opposing attack. *'Hack n' Slash' - Mix-Bot delivers a fast, yet cutting and precise slit in the foe's torso, as he rapidly backs away hopping towards the previous position he was in, to prevent the enemy from rapidly counterattacking or parrying. Energetic *'Cleave' - Mix-Bot swings repeatedly in the air, making 'slash'-shaped forms of energy per every sway he makes. After this, these energetic formations launch themselves through an unknown force towards the opposing target, bursting in various explosions as they hit physical material. *'Thrust' - With his blade on both hands, Mix-Bot digs his weapon into the ground, later emitting a lightning-blue glow to detonate in a mighty omnidirectional shock wave-like manner. Galvanizing *'Shock' - Increasing the voltage in the frame-like construction of his own blade, Mix-Bot lets his sword obtain shocking-like properties at touch, emitting various static-like bolts of this same energy as a side-effect. *'Charge' - Mix-Bot 'charges' his sword with electrical currents for some seconds, then releases it in a powerful thunderous burst aimed at his objective, expecting it to be fried or 'galvanized'. - w/ Blue Guard= As he has offensive tricks, Mix-Bot supplies a few of the defensive variety; his name, after all, comes from the mixture of these two and not solely on a single field. While it's indeed true that Mix-Bot's Blue Guard is not the toughest nor strongest compared to those specialized in these area, as it is Tank-Bot's, he's still capable of the use of so in special occasions. *'Bash' - Mix-Bot briefly materializes his Blue Guard to smack an opposing adversary, presumably when he already has stacked enough 'damage' for this to serve useful. *'Defend' - Merely a defensive stance used to properly 'absorb' damage to later spell the releasing abilities, or to protect against potentially lethal attacks. *'Detonate' - Casting the Blue Guard at its uttermost potential, Mix-Bot slams the ground with the glassy force-field of his to release an immense wave of energetic, tall and powerful wave-like formations throughout his own radius, associated to the past stockpile of 'destruction' or 'injury'. }} |-|Social Bonds= Tank-Bot Tank-Bot is the nickname Mix-Bot referred to the tough, resilient buddy he accompanied through the journey he went through and tournament. While their relationship was rather tight at first, Tank-Bot slowly grew fond of Mix-Bot as he displayed his virtues over and over, even if it meant a decreasing chance of victory. Mix-Bot himself showed his affect for the machine once he threw his own body out of the platform with a damaging competitor lunging towards his companion, which he saved at the cost of his own disqualification. Although their mindsets and personalities do quite contrasted between each other, Tank-Bot and Mix-Bot had a good and close friendship while the dream interval lasted. |-|Trivia= *Mix-Bot's design loosely relates to that of Gundam, from the series of the same name. It's likely the stem from the unconscious dream of this particular character. **Another interpretation could be the EVA Unit 01, from the Neon Genesis Evangelion series. *Mix-Bot has a particular gimmick of enjoying smacking cars or vehicles in general. Category:Original Characters Category:Dreamverse Category:Lawful Good Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users